1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a television device for individual use of a human being for the reception and reproduction of monoscopic and/or stereoscopic images, possible along with sound.
The images, possibly along with sound, may be received from a television transmitter or, for instance, be obtained from a local transmitter, a playback device, or image generating equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art of television or monitor systems for individual use (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,097 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,849), the display of viewing part of the system including suitable optical means is assembled and mounted in a separate body or frame adapted to be placed in sufficiently close proximity to the eyes of the observer to enable separate display of an image for each eye. When observing the images, the frame can either be grasped by hand or worn around the head, or be mounted or placed on a stand or table. The frame can be of various types and design.
However, in the related art, inconvenient interconnecting cables and additional equipment remotely placed outside the frame which house the main body or the main receiver unit of the television or monitor device are required in the known systems for individual use to achieve a complete television or monitor device. The main receiver unit in these devices includes the circuits for the reception (tuner part) and/or building up (synchronizing/control, etc.) and distribution (video part) of the images. Separate units are thus required for the reproduction means, on the one hand, and the display or viewing means, on the other hand. Thus, all known prior art publications teach the traditional understanding that the main body or the main receiver unit for receiving, building up and distribution of the video signals is to be remotely placed in relation to the human eyes.
The only way suggested in prior art devises of this kind, to enable separate display of one image for each eye, has therefore been to take out, from the traditional remotely placed complete television or monitor receiver, the display or viewing part (tubes and/or optical means) to make a separate body thereof and transmit the two images from the main receiver unit to the display or viewing part by using interconnecting cables.